Revolution, you say?
by ShadowSnitch7681
Summary: As years pass a kingdom only grows more and more chaotic and dangerous. Something is on the rise here, something that needs to be done, though it's strange and unfamiliar. It will test relationships and individuals on a rough journey. Revolution, you say? USUK, PruCan, SpaMano, GerIta, and more! Ugh, going on hiatus until I get over damn writer's block, and school work.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello, readers! Yes I am alive! *hiding behind corner* *gets hit by a shoe* Well, yes, I suppose I deserved that… However I thought I'd try my hands at a fanfiction again! I guess you could say I got a burst of motivation, how so isn't too important, and rather depressing… But alas I am here and here to stay! *mutters* Hopefully… Anyway for a bit of clarification this is a kingdom AU of sorts, with magic and things like that. Anyway, really excited to be writing again and oh gosh, did my line breakers come out!? It's a little bold omega sign, so keep an eye out! This is in third person, however it will state the name of the character it's focusing on in the first sentence, and should be rather obvious. Anyway, on with the story!**

**-shadow snitch**

**Ω**

**Prologue**

Fires were raging throughout the village once again, the rebels were relentless, oblivious to the fact they were doing more damage to those they were trying to save. Amelia Jones knew that she couldn't allow her children to stay here any longer, no matter how much she'd miss them, it was no longer safe. Her two boys cried, asking what was happening as she dragged them through alleys and streets, dodging other panicking villagers. She ignored them, she had no choice, they had to make it to the outskirts before time ran out.

After seemingly endless twists and turns, aquatinted with the sounds of screaming and yelling, they made it to a field that had yet to be affected by the flames. The boys' screaming cries had stopped, replaced with teary eyes and sniffles. Their mother tried not to cry herself, tried to not think about the fact that she'd never see them again.

"Alfred, Matthew," she said bending down so that she was eye level with them "listen to me. Do you see that cart over there? I need you to get on it, it's going to take you somewhere safe, far away from here. Please don't cry anymore, I need you to be strong for me, alright?" The two boys, almost identical, attempted to choke back their new sobs. Amelia's eyes brimmed with tears as well, she pulled them tightly into a hug before they could see.

"My two strong boys." She whispered.

**Ω**

Peter was lost, alone, and cold. He had lost his older brother somewhere along the way, while the villagers were chasing them. He didn't understand how they could be so angry at something Arthur couldn't help. This wasn't the first time this had happened either, they always wound up chasing Arthur away, with furious faces and flaming torches and pitchforks, screaming something he could never quite make out. Something about a wick? He did not know, although Arthur had said that it was best if he didn't.

However he supposed that didn't matter now, Arthur was long gone for all he knew, perhaps forever. It was the first time Peter had actually allowed himself to feel doubt, he realized with panic that he needed Arthur. He couldn't do this on his own, he was just a little kid!

It did not encourage Peter that the night was only growing darker, with no signs of any human life around. He began to blink back unwilling tears, no, crying wouldn't help anything. Arthur had managed to teach him that in his six years of life if anything. Fear crept inside of him, he didn't want to die, not like this.

His train of thought was cut short with the sound of twigs snapping, along with some rustling branches. Peter froze, maybe whatever it was wouldn't notice him, hopefully continue on. He hoped it wasn't a bear, or worse, a dragon.

He could hear Arthur snapping at him now, dragons couldn't fit in a forest, you'd notice them. However that didn't assure him now, he began to tremble. He was sure, dragon or not, whatever came forth would be bad news.

He held bad a squeak as to figures emerged. He relaxed though when he realized it was two teenagers, no older than fourteen, at least they wouldn't be able to do too much harm to him.

"There should be a good place to set camp a little farther from here," the slightly shorter figure, male, murmured as he pushed aside a branch, still not noticing Peter. The taller figure grunted in response, also male.

Peter hoped they didn't notice him, he could go without the unnecessary trouble. Maybe if he was lucky he could continue to sneak behind them, maybe finding an area with food and better shelter, maybe he could even find Arthur.

However faith did not seem to be in his favor as the shorter figure turned in his direction, spotting him. Also catching the attention of his larger, much scarier, companion.

"Hey," he said approaching him, Peter shrunk back. He got a full look at his face under his cloak, he was blonde, not unlike himself, with brown eyes.

"Hey," he repeated, smiling warmly "we won't hurt you. I'm Tino, and this is Berwald."

**Ω**

Katyusha didn't know what to do anymore, she did just about everything she could. She stared and her two younger siblings, Ivan and Natalya, they were trembling, the cloaked men had them surrounded now. She felt bitter now, she supposed this was the end. She had already tried to run, she begged, she even began to show them her chest before they stopped her. She guessed her auntie was wrong to teach her that.

"Please," she began to plead once again, tears welling in her eyes "what do you want? Who are you anyway?"

One of the men grinned, flashing yellow crooked teeth, he roughly grabbed her wrist, she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Her little brother, Ivan, let out an alarmed cry from where he was clinging to her from behind, his arm tightening protectively, the other around Natalya. She was crying too, clutching to Ivan like a lifeline.

"Slave traders." The man responded.

**Ω**

Arthur felt completely hopeless, he had managed to find himself alone in the forest, which had grown so dark that he could hardly see his hand in front of his face. He winced as his leg scraped against a sticker bush. He had lost Peter along the way…

He bit his lip as a wave of guilt washed over him. Peter, he was only six, there was no way he could manage on his own. Maybe he could find him, although deep down he knew he wouldn't be able to. It was hard to remember that he himself was only nine, he had taken on a guardian role long ago despite the fact that he was in need of one himself.

It was a bad situation really, attempting to raise a child but at the same time still trying to raise himself. He longed for the days back with Scott, sure they argued all of the time, but at least then he had someone to look up to. He supposed it wasn't easy for him though either, he had been not much older than Arthur was now, and that was when Peter was an infant. When he was feeling particularly bitter he thought about how he couldn't blame him for leaving them.

But then he'd always remind himself that Peter was his brother, and he loved him and it was his duty to take care of him. He would be better than Scott, and not leave his brother alone to fend for himself with little experience, along with a baby to take care of.

It crossed his mind that he never quite knew what happened to Scott, he had lost him when they were running years ago, he had presumed that he had left him. What else could it have been? They were in a rather clear area too, not like where he had been when he lost Peter. But he couldn't stop wondering…

He realized there were tears running down his cheeks, his little brother was going to die, and it would be all his fault. Sure, he was the same age when he was left, but Peter was different. He tried to protect him, do everything on his own so Peter wouldn't have to. At least Scott had taught him some things before he left, but then again Arthur had never anticipated being separated from Peter.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when suddenly a bright light, along with many following, began to circle him. High pitched giggling followed, and one began to approach him. He realized in awe that it was a tiny lady with wings, who smiled warmly at him.

"Fairies?" He gasped.

**Ω**

Antonio was staring at the burning kingdom in awe, now that he was safely away on a ship. It had been easy really, just give away your life to the pirates, and you were safe. Well, perhaps not safe in the near future, but good enough for now. He didn't really have anyone to stick around for anyway, he was an orphan after all, and he was never that close to the other children at the orphanage.

However as he stared at the capital, now burning due to rebels, he couldn't help but think of some people there, and how they were. Sure, he had never been close to anyone, but some kids from town were alright, people like Bella and Abel. They had never been close, but it wasn't like they were bad people or anything.

And although he shouldn't, his mind went to the royal family. Although they were supposedly the cause of this, he found it hard to believe they were actually bad people. King Romulus was doing a job after all. It wasn't so much that he was trying to be unjust, it's just that the type of government gave commoners little say.

People were beginning to speak of something strange, a type of government with no king or queen. But rather a council of sorts, with voting and free speech, a democracy they had called it. And as appealing as it sounded he still couldn't make himself think that their king was a bad person, but rather a man who was trying to protect his country, along with his family. What else could he do when the only thing the rebels wanted was to kill him, along with his grandchildren?

It wasn't like the grandchildren did anything, they were just kids, however they were in line for the throne, thus seen as a threat. His mind wandered to the other children, they seemed nice enough. They were always beside their grandfather during square meetings, he wasn't sure what had happened to their parents, but they appeared to have none. There were three of them, two brothers, and apparently the other was their cousin.

His mind wandered to the oldest of them, the one who never seemed to smile, his hair was darker than the other two, and his eyes a mix of green and brown. In fact most people assumed he was the cousin, but Antonio knew better. His name was Lovino, he recalled. Yes, he was Feliciano's older brother, and he couldn't remember his cousin's. He only knew Lovino's name because he had a strange fascination for him, and Feliciano's because people were constantly talking about him.

He hoped Lovino was okay, although he guessed it didn't matter anymore, from now on all he would see is pirate's faces and the rough ocean. But yet…

**Ω**

Toris was getting tired of wandering through the forest, although he guessed it could be worse. He's been warm enough, and wasn't starving or thirsty. His survival skills were quite good, and the forest was much safer than any of the villages right now. But he couldn't help but feel lonely, although he did know it was a rather stupid emotion to feel considering the situation.

He had run into a couple of people like him, who had been living in the forest for refuge. He recalled people like Eduard, and Raivis, although they had only met briefly and neither had an interest in living together. Although they had been pleasant, and it was nice to hear both his own and other voices after a while.

But Raivis, he still wondered about that kid, he looked no older than seven but yet he seemed to handle himself fine. And although he did seem nervous, when he spoke to Toris he did it maturely. Although he supposed they were all just children in a way. Perhaps he was older than he looked, or at least Toris could tell himself that so he could feel better about leaving him alone. Sure, he made it clear he had no interest in joining him, and did it politely, but it still worried him.

He made no effort to shake himself from the train of thought, there wasn't anything else to do anyway, no distractions. He supposed thinking a lot made him feel better, it was better than keeping your mind blank, which would truly be unbearable.

However his train of thought was interrupted by the sound of twigs snapping and bushes moving. Toris began to pull out his bow and arrows and listened more closely, he relaxed when he realized it couldn't be anything larger than a person, nothing like a bear or something else worrisome.

"Hello?" he called, he hoped it was another person "Is someone there?"

He pushed aside a rather thick branch and froze. It was in fact another person, he looked about his age, with blonde hair and green eyes. The boy looked panicked, as if he was prepared to run. Toris really hoped he wouldn't, he could use the company, even if it was brief.

"I won't hurt you," Toris said, lowering his bow "I'm Toris."

Suddenly the boy's panicked look was replaced with a cocky grin, much to Toris' shock.

"I'm Feliks."

**Ω**

Gilbert felt excited, this was finally his chance, now he could leave the palace and join the resistance. Sure, there were definitely going to be people he missed, like his grandfather, and… Ludwig.

Yes, out of everything that made him second-guess himself, definitely leaving his little brother was the one that he thought about most. But he didn't need to second-guess himself, he was awesome! It was about time they ditched these old ways and replaced them with something better, fairer. No matter what it took.

And he could help the resistance, and maybe they could actually be successful, no, they definitely would succeed. Then he could return to his family, if he helped it shouldn't take long. He could convince his grandfather that he was right, and he was sure Ludwig knew, even if he was too young to understand. They wouldn't put Ludwig on the front lines, he was just a kid, and not even when he was older if his grandfather kept his promise.

His grandfather was the head of the royal guard, and supposedly friends with King Romulus himself. Which meant that Gilbert was next in line for that position, and after that came Ludwig. However Gilbert had made his grandfather promise that no matter what, he'd never make Ludwig take the position, even if in Gilbert's place. He had looked at him skeptically, as if he sensed something, but promised anyway.

Which was great, nothing was going to happen to grandpa, and now Ludwig would be out of any dangerous situations during the rebellion. As for the royal family, he didn't really care. He never knew any of them, but knew that the oldest was a complete ass. He shouldn't worry about that anyway, this rebellion should be over soon enough with him there, and he was awesome after all. So now he could just leave…

"Gilbert?" a young voice questioned, Gilbert froze, and slowly turned to his younger brother. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, much like their grandfather's, but unlike Gilbert, who was an albino.

"Hey, Ludwig," he replied, forcing a smile, but why was it forced? "What's up?"

"Why are there fires in the square?" Ludwig questioned instead, his voice filled with fear, eyes wide.

"Don't worry about it," Gilbert said "they'll be over soon enough."

Ludwig's eyes went to Gilbert's travel bad, one he had stolen from the supplies room, although that wasn't important.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Ludwig asked, he voice barely as whisper. Gilbert felt a wave of guilt, he expected his leaving to be quick and painless, nothing like this.

"Don't worry," Gilbert found himself pleading "I'll be back soon enough."

"How can you be sure?" Ludwig demanded, almost glaring up at him.

"Because," Gilbert responded grinning "I'm the most awesome older brother ever!"

**Ω**

Lovino was nearly at his wits' end. There was something so obviously wrong here, but his grandfather, along with his brother and cousin, chose to remain oblivious, or feigning so anyway. He couldn't blame them he guessed, his brother and cousin were far too young, and grandpa was, well, grandpa…

He supposed he was just trying to protect them, there was a certain point where you were in so deep that there was no longer anything else you could do. It was rather obvious that they were at that point. However he couldn't stop doubting him, maybe if they tried reason, or a constitution…

He supposed it was pointless, the rebels would eventually grow tired and things would return to a state of normalcy. Maybe when someone else took the throne, which was bound to happen soon enough, the people would regain hope, and return to a calm state. Of course it would have to be someone the people liked, and was good with other people. And he knew just as much as anyone else that wasn't him, despite being the oldest.

He didn't really want the crown anyway, in fact he found politics rather boring, and he had never been good with dealing with other people. So he'd probably hand over the crown to someone else, probably his brother, he'd be good at it.

He stared at the raging flames from the window again.

That was, of course, if the kingdom lasted until then.

**AN: So… did you like it? *smiles nervously* Please leave a review telling me so or not, criticism is always welcome, as long as it's not a flame. Anyway I'm not sure how I feel about this, it didn't really turn out quite how I wanted it, some of the character's prologues were meant to involve more characters, to give an idea of what was going on with them. I don't even think I got all of them in there, in fact, I most definitely didn't. However I'll try to make up for it later, the rest of the chapters won't have changing in perspectives, rather focusing on one character, but still in third person. Anyway next chapter should be out soon, going to start working on it now! And will come out in about a week tops, sorry, I'm slow… But quality is better than quantity! Anyway, see you soon! :)**

**-shadow snitch**


	2. I: Alfred

**AN: Back again, yay! Although no one has reviewed yet, I do thank you for the views and follows. :) Heck, even clicking on this next chapter earns a thank you. XD And is this chapter coming out earlier than expected…? Maybe, I start with my AN's so I don't know *shrugs*. I have yet to acquire the ability to predict the future, despite my many attempts. Oh and before we start just for those of you who might be wondering, Bella and Abel were meant to be Belgium and Netherlands, and Lovino and Feliciano's cousin is Seborga, who I have yet to give a name. XD If you have any suggestions let me know! Anyway this chapter is in Alfred's third person perspective! And the chapters are numbered with roman numerals, this being "I"! On with the story!**

**-shadow snitch**

**Ω**

**I Alfred**

Alfred wasn't scared, no, not at all. This was just a regular round, this was _routine_. You know, stealing from the rich, giving to the poor, _saving _people. Just like those stories that his mother read to him when he was a kid.

Mom, he never saw her again after that one night…

But at least that was bearable to think about, after all, it wasn't like that was his fault. Unlike what happened with his brother…

No, _no_, he wouldn't think about that. He couldn't. After all, he'd be no good to the rebel cause if he just sat there having a pity party with himself about something that could no longer be fixed. He had a new job now, one that would help save everyone, one that would make him a _hero. _

He smiled at the thought, he could finally be just like all those heroes in the stories that his mother told him, the ones he had desired so much to be like when he was younger. He could make his mother proud, from wherever she was now. And maybe, just maybe, Mattie was still alive and after he became the hero and everyone knew about him he'd see him. And then he would recognize him and run up to him just like when they were kids and…

And no, no, _no! _Jesus, why was he so stuck in the past today? More than he usually was, and that was saying something. His mind flashed to Gilbert and Francis sometimes teasing him about the faraway expression he sometimes got. It was never malicious though, they both got that look sometimes too, like they had someone they were thinking about.

His fellow rebels, he didn't know too much about their past. Although they didn't know much about his either, so he supposed that was fair. He knew that Francis came from a wealthier family, out East in some big mansion. But for some reason he left, Alfred wasn't exactly sure why, but he knew it was more than the rebellion.

And then he knew nearly nothing about Gilbert, he didn't like to talk about where he was from. It was strange, whenever someone would bring something up in questioning of his past his usual expression turned into something very bitter. Perhaps he had family issues? He must have, considering he joined when he was so young. Although it wasn't Alfred's place to assume.

Alfred was snapped out of his thoughts when a gust of wind made a hollowing sound. He shivered as he looked around, no wonder he was so stuck in the past, the scenery looked rather familiar, especially from that one night…

**Ω**

_Alfred and Matthew had been riding in the cart for what seemed like hours. It was, in fact, not very pleasant. It was dark and cramped, and it smelled of livestock. However they were unable to voice their complaints to the one who was driving the carriage, a young man who was assumed to be a loyalist by the government, but in reality had been helping rebel towns._

_It was strange to think about, Alfred and Matthew had been unaware until now that they lived in what was considered a rebel town. And on a much unhappier note was probably burned to ashes by now._

_The brothers had been riding in silence, considering it was rather difficult to hear each other over the sounds of the wheels bumping against what was probably not even a road. Alfred didn't know, there were no windows besides a tiny slot in the back, which he couldn't go to look through without crushing both his brother and himself._

_Alfred elbowed his brother, who had been staring blankly at the walls of the cart, with the little space he had, Mattie turned to him in irritation._

"_Pssst, Mattie," he whispered, although technically they didn't need to "I have to pee."_

_His brother looked even more irritated now "What am I supposed do about it?" he hissed back._

_Alfred shrugged, which was very hard to manage in the tight space, and he hit Matthew while doing so, which probably wasn't helping. He decided to look at the slot, although he couldn't really see anything out of it._

"_You better not pee in the cart." Matthew added, sending another look to his brother._

_Before Alfred could respond though they were startled by the sound of shouting, along with their cart halting. Before either of them could react the cart door was opened by a big burly man, wearing an officer's uniform._

_He took both of them by the arm and yanked them out, Alfred scraped his knees on the ragged wood in the process. The officer didn't seem to notice or care._

"_Why were you in that cart!?" he demanded in a scary barking voice, their cart driver was being forced into a cell on the officer's cart by another officer._

_Alfred didn't know how to respond, and Matthew looked like he was about to cry. They didn't want to go to the dungeons with their cart driver, or be hanged._

_So Alfred ran toward the trees without saying a word, bloody knees forgotten. Leaving his brother and the officer behind._

**Ω**

And that's what had happened, Alfred thought bitterly. Matthew had to be dead, of course he was. The officer was a loyalist, meaning he must be evil. He would have no problem killing a little kid. And it had been all his fault too, he could have grabbed Matthew's hand while he was running. He was right _there_. Or if not that at least had stuck it out with him so he wouldn't be alone, and wondering why his twin had abandoned him.

But he hadn't. He didn't know why, his body must have been acting on some un-heroic instincts. And that had been his greatest regret.

He supposed he was thinking about it because the scene wasn't too different. It was dark, and on a rocky path in the middle of a forest. But they're definitely weren't monsters, or dragons here. And even if there were the hero wasn't scared!

"Hey!" and Alfred totally didn't just practically jump out of his skin when he heard that voice, he quickly turned around to see who it was.

It turned out it wasn't just the one guy, but a group of them, all scowling angrily at him. Alfred eventually recognized them. He mentally groaned, not _these _guys again. And Alfred was weaponless this time, which was just great.

"What are you doing in these parts again, _rebel scum?_" The one on the first guys right demanded, eyes narrowing.

Alfred knew these guys, they were loyalists. They weren't wealthy, so it wasn't like Alfred personally offended them by stealing from them, but they liked to act like he did. They enjoyed beating up Alfred or any of his fellow rebels when they came across them. Or just a random person traveling alone and defenseless, they were kind of assholes like that.

"Now, I'm not looking for trouble," Alfred began calmly "Look, I've got nothing on me, not even anything I've stolen."

He began to raise his hands up "Not even any weapons…"

Alfred was interrupted when the center guy butted in.

"But why would we pass up the chance to put scum like you in their place!?"

**Ω**

Alfred laid on the ground, after the guys had finished with him. It had been worse than he had anticipated, he even had some knife wounds. Maybe they had meant to kill him, he wouldn't put it past them.

He didn't even have the strength to curl up protectively when he heard footsteps, maybe someone would help him. Though probably not, this area was packed with loyalists, and none of them would be traveling this late.

Right before Alfred blacked out he saw a pair of concerned green eyes staring down at him.

**AN: Whew! So we pulled through the second chapter! Sorry I left out the fight scene, but it seemed a bit pointless, plus I'm tired! Ugh… It's seriously later than four AM. But I wanted to get this baby done before I went to bed. And yes, this is technically late because it's technically on a Sunday and I promised a week tops, but I haven't slept since Saturday so maybe that counts…? Whatever, I've been busy visiting some family friends and they live kind of far-ish, plus my dad took a wrong turn on the way back so we didn't get home until midnight -_-. Anyway thanks for reading, leave a review! Blah, blah, I'm tired…**

**-shadow snitch**


	3. II: Arthur

**AN: Oh gosh this is so late, sorry! Ugh I had the majority of this thing just mocking me in my computer while I was overwhelmed with school work. Not sure if it really mattered, erm… So no reviews yet, not sure how many of you like this story, but we did get 90+ views, yay! Anyway I'll talk to you more at the end of this, on with the story!**

**-shadow snitch**

**Ω**

**II Arthur**

Arthur wasn't quite sure why he'd decided to bring this strange man into his house. Not only did he not know the man, but the entire process of just bringing him here had been troublesome. You see, Arthur lived quite a bit away from the trail he'd found him on, it was a small cottage deep in the woods. Not to mention the man was heavy, much bigger than Arthur himself. He didn't know what he'd done if the fairies hadn't been there to help him.

Also this could be considered threatening behavior to the locals, not that he interacted much with them, but still. This area was full of loyalists, very violent, very sensitive loyalists at that. There were many other groups like the one that had attacked the man that was currently unconscious in the living-room-like area of his cottage. If any found out he had even helped an assumed rebel they may attack him, something he didn't want to get involved in.

He wasn't even sure why he had helped the man, it wasn't like he really had an interest in helping people before. Yes, he could use his magic for healing, but people were always just angry and frightened when they heard of his powers. It always wound up getting him and Peter into trouble, along with Scott when he had been with him.

Peter and Scott, he hadn't seen Peter since he was nine, and Scott not since he was six. He supposed it was his fault, if it weren't for him they all could have settled in a village and Scott wouldn't have left, and he never would have lost Peter that night…

It was pointless, really, to think of things like that. Why waste time- which is such a precious resource, one that there never seems to be enough of- grieving over something you could no longer do anything about. There was always the guilt, that was something that never quite went away, and it shouldn't, he deserved it. However guilt and actual grief were two very different things, although both made you feel horrible. And a combination of the two? Forget it.

But back to the man that was currently laid across the sorcerer's too-small couch, he still didn't know why he decided to help him. Maybe it was out of loneliness, or a sick quest for redemption from what he did to his brothers. Perhaps that because he saved this man it made things slightly better, not enough to fully redeem himself, he didn't think anything could do that much. And in whoever's eyes, he did not know, he was never one to be very religious.

He supposed it could be out of loneliness as well, not that he was complaining, the fairies made great company. However in truth he had never had much human contact, especially now, he hadn't felt the need to have any after he had lost Peter. There where the few necessary occurrences, but he could hardly call those pleasant. In fact most were rather more detestable than anything. He had poor social skills, but at least that was something he could own up to, something he wouldn't bother arguing.

Arthur was cut short in his train of thought when he noticed the man beginning to stir, mumbling something incoherent. Arthur walked closer to the couch, he had yet to open his eyes, although they were moving beneath his eyelids.

They finally opened, and Arthur found himself startled by the bright blue they were, something he had failed to notice when he first found him. He began to sit up, with no more pain due to the treatments Arthur had given him.

His eyes finally landed on Arthur, after looking at his surroundings, he felt himself freeze, and what if this man wasn't any different from the others? What if he got mad when he found out Arthur had magical powers, even if he had used them to save him? He may not even be grateful.

"Who're you?" the man asked, slurring his words slightly due to drowsiness, when Arthur failed to respond after a few seconds he added "I'm Alfred. Alfred Jones."

Arthur snapped out of his daze and quickly responded "I'm Arthur Kirkland."

"You're not a loyalist, are you?" Alfred questioned, eyes narrowing slightly.

Arthur fought the urge to roll his eyes, somebody just saved that git's life and that was the first bloody thing he had to say about it. Even just the slightest acknowledgement, let alone a thanks, would have been nice.

"No, git." Arthur said, voice taking on a sharper tone "And before you ask, I'm not a rebel idiot either. There's no way in hell I'm getting into that, I want nothing to do with your nonsense."

What probably annoyed Arthur even more was that Alfred didn't even look mildly offended, no, he just gave an idiotic grin.

"Whatever you want, dude. As long as you're not a loyalist, because those guys suck. Seriously though, why'd you help me, no one like that lives around here."

He had begun to look sincere, at least, he looked sort of grateful…

"W-well, it wasn't like I could just leave you there." Arthur said, not looking at the man, not looking into his bright blue eyes.

Alfred smiled, not an annoying grin this time, but something genuine "I've met people who've done worse."

Arthur froze "Don't take it personally, git! I don't even know you! It's what anyone _decent _would have done!"

"Fine, fine." Alfred said, putting up his hands in mock surrender. Arthur quickly turned around, this man was wearing down his patience.

He had wandered off, of course to the little part of the cottage filled with very important potion ingredients and spell books of Arthur's, not that Arthur was paying attention anymore.

"Hey, what's this?" Alfred asked excitedly, followed by the sound of a rather loud crash "Oops…"

Arthur was regretting deciding to be a decent person already.

**Ω**

**AN: Hey, did you like it? Leave a review saying so or not! You can go ahead and be honest if you don't, I'll appreciate it. I mean if there's something that needs improving I can't really improve it unless you tell me what it is, know what I mean? I mean I've been having fun with this, so I guess that's what counts, but at the same time I have tons of other ideas in my head that would be equally as fun to me as this and possibly more to you. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, oh well. Anyway I hope you did like it! Don't be shy, leave a review! Thanks for reading!**

**-shadow snitch**


End file.
